Brunch at Grayson Manor
by GoldenGirl
Summary: A brunch at Grayson Manor for Emily and Daniel's very special announcement. But it wouldn't be a true Grayson get together without snark, iciness, and truths being revealed. Disclaimer: I don't own anything!


**Guess I'm on a Revenge fic kick. Hope you like this one. Happy Thanksgivuka!**

* * *

Brunch at Grayson Manor.

It's the thing where everyone pretends they are oh so happy to be there, but no one is happy to be there at all.

Well, maybe just Daniel. He slices into his steak like he killed it himself. (There is steak at brunch with the Graysons.) And Conrad, for whom the tragedies on the front page of his newspaper, must read like fiction, judging by the faux furrow in his brow. Emily eats her food silently and dutifully, making sure to never drop her smile. In that way, she and Victoria are alike. It's really only Charlotte who can't be bothered to put up with the charade. An eye roll or frown are never too out of the question when reacting to those around her.

"I must admit, Emily, we were all a little shocked when we first heard the news," Victoria says. "But now that we've had time to reflect, I can assure you that everyone is absolutely _thrilled_ with the turn of events."

The 'turn of events' is Emily and Daniel's unborn child. It is not a very good first nickname for the poor kid, but it's definitely not the worst.

"After all," Victoria continues, "It wouldn't be a true Grayson wedding if we weren't keeping up with the trends. Shotgun weddings are all the rage these days, aren't they?"

"That's enough, mom," Daniel says. "We're here to celebrate the news as a family."

"Ignore your mother, son," Conrad says from the head of the table. "Her midday vitriol is simply a side effect of the crippling realization that she's about to be a grandmother."

"If it's any consolation, I'm sure you'll be one of the youngest grandmothers in South Hampton," Emily says, casting Victoria her most winning smile. "And while we're on the topic, I'd love to know what you'd like the baby to call you. Grandma? Grannie? ... Grams?"

Daniel almost spits out his drinking trying to stifle a laugh, and for just that moment, Emily might truly love him. Victoria smiles like she shares in the joke and takes a sip from her glass of champagne.

"I think _Grandpa Grayson_ has a certain ring to it," Conrad announces. He scoops up one of the mini cakes that the maid just served and takes a bite. "We should make a formal announcement not long after the wedding, show the world a new side to me: the doting grandfather. Perhaps we can set up a photo op of an impromptu trip to a children's store."

"It's a wonderful thought, dear, but I don't think the camera's lens would be able to capture all of your ego in just one shot," Victoria says.

What Emily wouldn't give to be able to drink right now. The only way she'd been able to stomach these Grayson brunches before was because of the constant flow of booze. Even the orange juices they're so fond of drinking are actually mimosas.

She pours herself a glass of the rosy water set in front of her, the only non alcoholic option within reach.

"Imagine, three generations of Grayson men," Conrad says, effectively ignoring his wife. "We'd be unstoppable, Daniel."

"It's too early to know the sex yet, dad," he says. "We'll still be unstoppable if she's a girl." He places his hand on top of Emily's and squeezes it.

"Well, I'm really excited to be an aunt again, thanks everybody for asking," Charlotte says.

"That's great, Charlotte," Daniel says. "We might have to steal you away from Carl when we need a babysitter."

"Anything for you, Daniel. If you need help with the nursery I have some great ideas for a gender-neutral palate. What do you say, Emily?"

Emily doesn't say anything. She coughs. Her face suddenly feels hot. "Emily, are you okay?" says Charlotte.

Emily still does not say anything, and it's not for lack of trying. Her coughing only grows more intense. "Emily?" Daniel this time.

"Is she allergic to something?" Conrad says. "Charlotte, call for help!"

Daniel has no idea what to do. He only looks around, listing the things she may have possibly ingested, trying to work out which foods his fiancé is allergic to, all the while forgetting that Emily never told him.

"Cucumbers?" He says, desperate, knocking things over. "Uh, Eggs? Bread, dairy, fish? Damnit!"

Emily shakes her head. It is becoming increasingly hard for her to breathe.

"Is it something you drank?" Daniel asks. He is frantic now. "Strawberry water?"

Emily's eyes go wide, but hers aren't the only ones. She catches Victoria's gaze, and a second stretches for much longer. For the first time ever Victoria sees Emily for who she really is.

"Amanda," Victoria says.


End file.
